Taliana Martinez
American |affiliations = Trevor Philips Michael De Santa Franklin Clinton Lester Crest |businesses = Getaway driver |voice = Carolina Ravassa }} Taliana Martinez is a character in Grand Theft Auto V, she is a getaway driver for the heists that can only be obtained if the player finds her in the random event Crash Rescue. Random Event The random event in question is found in the highway around Mount Chiliad and Braddock Pass. Its a burning car in a ditch on the highway, the player must give her a lift to Sandy Shores so that she can be patched up, the player must get her there quickly otherwise she will die. The random event of encountering Taliana can occur at a later time if she does die, giving the player another chance to gain her as a crew member. Biogrophy Background Once the player finds Martinez and picks her up, she will explain what happened (after some persuasion by whatever character picked her up). She explains she was a getaway driver for a gang robbing a pawnshop, and the money was twenty thousand each, the robbery however, was a sting and the gang were chased by cops, two were captured with one managing to get in the car with her. Taliana successfully evaded the cops and passed three road blocks but the remaining gang member pulled a knife on her while she was driving at 100 miles per hour, causing the crash and killing the gang member. After the player take her to the marked destination, she will offer her services in any future job the player might have. http://www.kotaku.com.au/2013/09/grand-theft-auto-v-and-women/ Events of GTA V In The Bureau Raid, roof method, if she is chosen, she will make it just in time in an ambulance to help the others escape, thus making it a good driver. If she is also chosen for The Big Score, obvious aproach and is placed as the pilot of the second helicopter, she can die, if Trevor isn't able to keep the helicopter steady for Lester to destroy the helicopters bumping and firing at Taliana, she loses altitude and crashes thus destorying her helicopter and losing half of the gold. In the subtle aproach of The Big Score, if she is chosen to ride the fourth gauntlet, she has no problem at all and manages to get all the gold in the cars. Description Taliana has a very strong personality and will not accept be insulted or degraded by other people. In The Bureau Raid, if the player chose the roof aproach, by the end of the mission, when Michael calls the crew members a bunch of clowns, she will get very angry, even making Michael apollogize for his comment. She also has excellent Driving skills, the bar being nearly full and her composure is very high as well. Her weakest skill is vehicle choice which is still past the middle by a good deal. What makes Taliana valuable as a crew member is that despite her skill, she only asks 5% cut which makes her a perfect choice as a getaway driver for players wanting to save money while also having a good driver. Mission appearences * Random Event - Crash Rescue * The Bureau Raid (Optional) * The Big Score (Optional/Can be killed) Skills Taliana's skills include: *Driving Skill *Composure *Vehicle Choice Gallery Wiki.jpg References de:Taliana Martinez Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Heist Crew Members